lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Trail Blazer
|gender = Male |age = 18 |professional title = Mutant of Fire Doctor Leader |tool = Fire Rod Flare Bow Quiver Hood |object = Blaze Bike |element = Fire |affiliation = The LMMCU Team |occupation = Member of the LMMCU Team Leader of the LMMCU Team |residence = Trail Blazer's Apartment, Crestal Realm The Trail House, Brickopolis |status = Alive |film = The LEGO Blazer Movie The LEGO Blazer Movie 2: Broken Dimensions The LEGO Shado Movie The LEGO Blazer Movie 3 |short film = The Long Trail |tv series = The LEGO LMMCU Show |video game = The LEGO Blazer Movie Video Game The LEGO Blazer Movie Video Game 2: Broken Dimensions LEGO Dimensions LEGO Dimensions Definitive LEGO Dimensions: Evolved LEGO Megaverse LEGO Multiverse FANDOM Kombat |app = Follow the Trails |voice actor = Trailblazer101 }} Trail Blazer, or simply Trail or Blazer for short, is a teenage mutant who has the power to control fire and heat in multiple ways for fighting and several other techniques, and is the current leader of the LMMCU Team, succeeding Miles "Marty" McCoy and Captain Sear, and mainly protects the Brickopolis realm in the Wikiverse. Originally a resident and local scientific doctor from the Crestal Realm that he was outcasted from before its destruction, Trail eventually sought out refuge in a new realm, Brickopolis, where he met with and was being mentored by Jimbo Wales. After learning from Jimbo, Trail set out to start a new life in Brickopolis, and during his time there, Trail encountered other mutants who were part of an enhanced team, and was prompted to work with them after he had accidentally caused the release of the evil Lord Blox and aided in the fight against Blox, and effectively put an end to his devious plans to control Brickopolis and saved the realm from falling into chaos and destruction. Trail met with several new and old friends and allies in the fight against Blox and aided in restoring peace in Brickopolis to better prepare the realm for the future in case of over threats occurring. Following his victory in the fight against Blox, Trail was appointed by Miles "Marty" McCoy and Captain Sear as the new leader of the LMMCU Team, and he continued to mentor and train the mutant members while watching over the Wikiverse to keep it a better and safe place, up until Riftaar's attacks across the Wikiverse ensued, which prompted Trail to bring the LMMCU Team to unite and find common ground to allow them to prevail against Riftaar and save their own and many other universes. Trail is the main protagonist of ''The LEGO Blazer Movie'' franchise's films The LEGO Blazer Movie, The LEGO Blazer Movie 2: Broken Dimensions, and The LEGO Blazer Movie 3, a recurring character in the TV series The LEGO LMMCU Show, and has cameo appearances in the post-credits scene of The LEGO Shado Movie and in The Long Trail. He also appears in the video games The LEGO Blazer Movie Video Game, The LEGO Blazer Movie Video Game 2: Broken Dimensions, LEGO Dimensions, LEGO Dimensions Definitive, LEGO Dimensions: Evolved, LEGO Megaverse, LEGO Multiverse, and FANDOM Kombat, and the app Follow the Trails. Background To be added Powers/Abilities Trail Blazer is incredibly skilled in acrobatics and can shoot fire from his hands, can transform into a "Burst Mode" to fly through the sky with immense speed, and can be immune to heat and burns. He can also use his fire powers to illuminate darkened areas to see better in them and use them to start and spread enormous or contained fires at his own free will. He is also skilled in using his Flare Bow with precise accuracy in hitting his intended targets in ulterior ways, with his provided arrows often having effects of fire, lava, and explosions, which are similar to Trail's own power set. Trail is also a very creative-minded individual and is experienced with different artistic styles. Personality Trail Blazer has a bit of a temper at times, usually during attacks and when people are acting in foolish matters, which coincides with bursts of fiery rage that are reminiscent of his "Burst Mode", but he often keeps his cool unless provoked. Trail is most often serious when it comes to planning and executing missions and reprimanding his fellow teammates to ensure that things go accordingly, but secretly Trail cares for others and doesn't want to show it upfront, becoming more serious as a result. Trail is willing to do what he must to get these missions done and defeat the enemy, even if he causes his friends to be left behind or hurt in the process. Trail does joke around with his friends and teammates during missions or just casual meet-ups, just so he has a better time when able to settle down. At times, Trail uses his artistic skills to draw and create comic books to relieve himself of stress or anger, a tactic that has proven useful for him. Objects Weapons/Accessories * Fire Rod : Through the use of Trail's fire powers, Trail can summon and harness a Fire Rod fuelling with burning flames that can be used to burn his opponents at a close-range and can be deflected off of various objects to hit opponents while in a spinning motion, creating currents of fire. * Flare Bow : Trail uses the technologically advanced Flare Bow to fight in combat using his varying arrows each with their effects of fire, lava, and explosions, to hit his targets with precise accuracy. The Flare Bow has its targeting system that allows Trail to zoom in on his targets to ensure his aim is on point. Trail manufactured the Bow himself, but only decided to use it during several conflicts as he was not sure of its use. * Quiver : Trail contains his various types of arrows in a special type of quiver that can hold and contain arrows with immense heat and fire, while also having a built-in arrow creation and restoration system to continuously produce arrows for Trail either at the push of a button or on command. * Hood : Trail has a red hood that comes with his standard jacket wear and is used to hide his face from others though technological stealth implants for when he needs to go into hiding. Trail hardly uses his hood until he is being hunted by Lord Blox and his Mørk army, but still wears it on his shoulders in case of emergencies. Vehicles * Blaze Bike : Trail had a technologically advanced motorbike designed for him by a local engineer in his home realm using a design model created by Trail. The Bike can go at incredibly fast speeds, has armored plates for additional protection, and has a vast array of artillery activated by several different buttons, including some fire shooters, blasters, as well as a turbo engine. The Bike can also be used to pull off some life-saving tricks, some supplied by the push of one of its buttons. Facilities Residence * Trail Blazer's Apartment : While Trail was residing in the Crestal Realm, he was living in a rundown apartment in one of its local towns, and he used it as his main home when he had no other place to go. Eventually, after Trail left the apartment and moved into The Trail House, the apartment was destroyed along with the rest of the Crestal Realm. * The Trail House : Initially an abandoned mansion in the center of Brickopolis, Trail purchased and took residence in the mansion, courtesy of Jimbo Wales, and had it rebuilt as his big house, consisting of a lot of rooms each with their addition of luxury and entertainment. Trail used The Trail House as a means of a base and stored his prized possessions in it, until he eventually opened it up as a temporary living space and headquarters for the rest of the LMMCU Team, with each member receiving their own added on rooms. Appearances As a Main Character Films * The LEGO Blazer Movie * The LEGO Blazer Movie 2: Broken Dimensions * The LEGO Blazer Movie 3 TV Series * The LEGO LMMCU Show Video Games * The LEGO Blazer Movie Video Game * The LEGO Blazer Movie Video Game 2: Broken Dimensions Apps * Follow the Trails As a Minor Character Films * The LEGO Shado Movie Short Films * The Long Trail As a Guest Character * LEGO Dimensions * LEGO Dimensions Definitive * LEGO Dimensions: Evolved * LEGO Megaverse * LEGO Multiverse * FANDOM Kombat Relationships Allies * Jimbo Wales - Mentor * LMMCU Team - Friends, Teammates, and Subordinates ** Morph ** Blizzard ** Shado - Former Enemy turned Ally ** Miles "Marty" McCoy - Former Leader and Predecessor ** Shade Narwhalton ** GameTime ** Captain Sear - Former Leader and Predecessor ** Skylander Lord III ** Red Shogun ** iNinja ** Trigger ** Dimensional Paradox ** AnthonyM ** Dapigin ** Inferno Kill Z ** AD ** Dr. Aidan Quinn ** The Fun Streamer ** Ender Monkey ** Flakey ** Vesp Light * Wikiverse Warriors - Situational Allies ** Raven ** Diarra ** Arcanna ** Mercurius ** Brutus ** Hardwire Enemies * Master Blox / Blox Bot - Former Enemy turned Situational Ally * Riftaar * Liart Trivia * The fire aspects and the sense of humor of Trail are inspired by the character Kai, while his personality and goals are inspired in part from Trail himself and by and from the . * Trail using the Flare Bow as a prominent weapon was decided because of one of Trail's favorite superheroes is . * Trail being a former scientific doctor is a slim reference to the Doctor Trail character, who is inspired by the superhero . This version of Trail does not pertain to any magical aspects of the character, and only has the title of "doctor". * The Priest variant of Trail, which originated from the fake online wedding of Pixel and Raven, was scrapped after the removal of such a scene from The LEGO Blazer Movie in order to distance the character from the controversy surrounding the Raven persona. ** As a result, Trail is now dubbed as an atheist in the film canon because of this, with no mention of the Priest Trail variant or his conception being addressed or present in the films. *** Despite this, the Raven character does appear in The LEGO Blazer Movie 2: Broken Dimensions and Wikiverse Warriors under a new original conception. * Trail's character arc in becoming the leader of the LMMCU Team is an analog to how Trail himself became the leader/owner of the LMMCU Wiki. * Trail's haircut design was inspired by from the having his hair cut in by the Watcher Informant. That scene is replicated in The LEGO Blazer Movie 2: Broken Dimensions, with Jimbo Wales cutting Trail's hair for him. * Trail's appearance in the canceled video game LEGO LMMCU was modeled after his current redesign for The LEGO Blazer Movie. Gallery Trail Blazer.png|The initial design of Trail used for The LEGO Blazer Movie made using LEGO Digital Designer. Trail Blazer Original.png|The original design of Trail. Priest Trail.png|The design for the scrapped Priest variant of Trail. Trail Drawing.png|A drawing based on Trail's design. Trail LEGO LMMCU.png|The design from the canceled LEGO LMMCU. Category:Trailblazer101 Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Based On Their Creators Category:The LEGO Blazer Movie (franchise) Category:The LEGO Blazer Movie Category:The LEGO Blazer Movie Characters Category:The Long Trail Category:The LEGO Shado Movie Category:The LEGO LMMCU Show Category:The LEGO Blazer Movie Video Game Category:The LEGO Blazer Movie Video Game 2: Broken Dimensions Category:Characters included in LEGO Dimensions Category:LEGO Dimensions Definitive Category:LEGO Dimensions: Evolved Characters Category:LEGO Megaverse Category:LEGO Multiverse Category:FANDOM Kombat Category:Follow the Trails Category:Protagonist Category:Brunette Category:Black Eyes Category:Red Clothes Category:Hooded Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Mutants Category:Straight Category:Fire Category:Yellow People Category:Doctors Category:Scientist Category:Leader Category:Archers Category:Artists Category:Bikers Category:Atheist Category:Religious People Category:Priests Category:Angry Category:Chaotic Good Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Trails Category:Wikiverse Category:LMMCU Award nominees